El beso de un fantasma
by Mae08
Summary: Una corta historia sobre Butch, un taxista que manejara a altas horas por la carretera encontrandose con una pasajera insesperada
1. el beso de un fantasma

HOLAA AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA CORTA HISTORIA ENJOY (:

* * *

Continuaba manejando como era de costumbre, la ultima pasajera vivía un poco lejos sin embargo era una vieja amiga y para mi era una alegría ayudarla

Ya era muy tarde así que encendí las luces para evitar cualquier accidente, prendí la radio a un ligero volumen y continúe con mi camino. Llevaba un buen rato manejando cuando me percate de una joven con un bello vestido caminando descalza con sus zapatos en las manos, me quede mirándola por un rato y me estacione cerca de ella

- ¿necesita transporte? –pregunte cortésmente a la joven quien simplemente se limito a sonreír, su piel era realmente pálida, tenia un hermoso cabello negro y unos bellísimos ojos color jade

- claro –me respondió ella mientras subía al auto – si que me a salvado pensé que los autos ya no pasaban por aquí –me hablo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero

- la verdad es que tiene razón, los conductores por motivos de seguridad ya no pasan por esta ruta –explique mientras continuaba conduciendo

- ¿por motivos de seguridad? –pregunto ella muy curiosa al parecer

- si –respondí – estas ultimas semanas han ocurrido muchos accidentes en esta carretera y aun no se ah descubierto la razón –continúe explicando

- valla .. –dijo ella mientras posaba su mirada por la ventana

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, la música seguía sonando, yo por mi parte continuaba conduciendo y cada ciertos minutos miraba hacia atrás viendo a la joven aun con la mirada en la ventana

- ¿bello paisaje verdad? –pregunto repentinamente haciendo que me sonrojara un poco de la vergüenza, probablemente ella se avía percatado que la estaba mirando

- muy bello la verdad aunque no se puede apreciar mucho en la noche –hable algo nervioso

- me parece que ahora es mejor –dijo ella mientras se recogía uno de los mechones de su cabello – y puedo preguntar .. porque usted no tiene miedo de venir por acá? –

Ante aquella pregunta menee un poco la cabeza, porque no tenía miedo? La respuesta era sencilla

- pues tengo una vieja pasajera o bueno mejor dicho una vieja amiga –respondí mientras sonreía al recordar a rosa – ella es muy buena y a mi me gusta ayudarla siempre en lo que mas puedo y mas ahora que perdió a alguien –termine por decir lo ultimo prácticamente en susurro

- perdida de un ser querido –dijo ella prácticamente en susurro – me parece muy buena su respuesta sin embargo .. ¿no tiene miedo? Digo ¿no ah escuchado las historias de las carreteras? –continuo ella preguntándome

Me comencé a incomodar un poco ante aquellas preguntas, yo no era de esas personas que creían es espíritus, fantasmas o como se llamasen. De pronto como inercia pose mi mirada en el espejo esperando ver sus reacciones sin embargo no pude ver su reflejo

- cada alma elige entre el descanso y atormentar a los demás, usualmente piensan que hasta asesinar a aquel que los mato no estarán en paz, sin embargo eso es incorrecto pues ellos mismos buscan su condena tratando de saciar algo que ya esta muerto en alma –le respondí mientras sujetaba un poco mas fuerte el volante

De pronto el ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio, sin embargo ahora era un silencio incomodo. Sabia que había tocado un tema muy delicado pero ya no avía vuelta atrás así que continúe

- ¿no lo cree usted así? –pregunte mientras volteaba ligeramente esperando su respuesta sin embargo fue en vano pues la joven ya no se encontraba ahí. Voltee la mirada y me percate que se encontraba a mi costado

- es un buen joven –dijo ella mientras me daba un corto beso y yo quedaba profundamente dormido

No recuerdo que paso después de aquel beso, lo único que se es que desperté en la cama de un hospital, al parecer me avían mi madre me encontró desmayado en mi auto e inmediatamente me llevo al hospital. Desde ese día paso con frecuencia por aquella carretera deseando encontrar aquella joven y revivir esa sensación de aquel beso … **el beso de un fantasma**

* * *

**REVIEWS? (OJITOS DE GATO)**


	2. la dama sin alma, tenia la mía

BUENO SE ME OCURRIO AL TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR LA PRIMERA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

Era de noche y se sentía una refrescante brisa, me quede contemplando el rio bajo la luna

- no debe estar buscándome –dijo una voz detrás mío, quede petrificado al escucharla no me podía confundir definitivamente era ella

- .. –quede callado, no podía decir ninguna palabra, voltie y la vi ahí sentada en un árbol. Después de tanto tiempo seguía tan hermosa como siempre

- andar a estar horas por la carretera no es bueno acaso no lo sabe .. señor? –dijo ella mientras me sonreía traviesamente como antes. Ante aquel comentario sentí un dolor en el pecho, señor? Cuanto tiempo avía pasado

- tu .. –susurre mientras la miraba

- fue un accidente muy feo sabes –me dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, acto seguido yo ise lo mismo y me percate que no estaba en la carretera, palidecí en ese mismo momento yo .. ¿estaba muerto?

- ¿vamos? –me dijo ella mientras me extendía la mano y me regalaba una sonrisa. Me le quede mirando por unos minutos y luego tome su mano

Corrimos por las rocas por unos minutos, ella se veía deslumbrante al bailar con el sonido del rio bajo la luna. Yo simplemente me dedicaba a contemplarla mientras la miraba embobado

- ¿crees que soy hermosa? –me pregunto mientras me miraba divertida

- yo .. –tartamudee torpemente ganándome su sonrisa

- dime .. ¿que es lo que hace un taxista buscando a una dama sin alma? –me pregunto mientras se sentaba en los arbustos

- me .. ¿recuerdas? –pregunte deseando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

- es difícil no olvidar a un taxista como tu .. butch –dijo mientras posaba sus bellos ojos jade en los míos. Sabia mi nombre pero yo no el suyo

- yo puedo .. ¿puedo saber tu nombre? –pregunte ya con mas confianza. Ella dejo de bailar y me miro con cierta .. ¿nostalgia?

- kaoru –respondió ella

- que hermoso nombre, nunca lo había escuchado –dije mientras le sonreía. Ante aquel comentario ella sonrió muy alegre

- así que ¿es la primera ves? –dijo ella mientras continuaba con su danza – me alegra tanto –susurro

- kaoru –dije mientras continuaba mirándola bailar – yo .. ¿estoy muerto? –pregunte tragando un poco de saliva

- las cosas no duran para siempre –respondió ella con cierta tristeza

Ambos quedamos callados ante el ultimo comentario, nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos hasta que ella voltio su rostro

- sabes hace mucho tiempo un taxista me dijo que las almas deben eligen entre descansar y atormentar a los demás –hablo ella rompiendo el silencio, yo simplemente me dedique a escucharla – sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ese taxista se esta contradiciendo así mismo –continuo hablando. Ante aquel comentario la mire algo confundido

- ¿que quieres decir? –pregunte

- un joven que paso su vida buscando a una dama sin alma negándose a si mismo un buen futuro y yendo cada noche en busca de ella .. ¿no es estar atormentándose a si mismo? –me pregunto ella mientras me sonreía

Ante aquella pregunta enmudecí, no tenia respuesta o .. si?

- no es bueno vivir sin tu alma .. sabes? –dije mientras le sonreía. Al escuchar lo que dije ella se sonrojo levemente, debo admitir que se veía mas hermosa – **la dama sin alma .. tenia la mía** –dije mientras me acercaba y la besaba

- Y es así como desde el ultimo accidente de carro, la carretera se volvió un lugar mas seguro para los autos los cuales ahora pueden manejar con mayor seguridad y sin miedo de que ocurra algún desastre. Momoko akatsutsumi reportando para canal 04 –

* * *

REVIWES PLEASE?(ojitos de conejito)


End file.
